Latest Items
by waterlogged27
Summary: College was undoubtedly going to hold some surprises, but this was something that he could only dream of.  But are they nightmares or fantasies?  Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story. Please no flames they will be laughed at. This first chapter is just a sneak peak of what is to come, to see if people like what I have so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Latest Items**

Box after box, Sasuke was forced to carry every single one into his dorm room while Itachi sat by watching him and hitting on passing freshmen. Ordinarily it would be a nice day. The leaves on the trees were just beginning turn to their autumn hues. There was even a light breeze to dull down the sun's heat. However, today Sasuke was being shipped off the college by his crazy sadistic poor excuse of a brother. "Itachi, get your fat ass over here and help me carry some of these god damn boxes!"

"Well now Sasuke why would I do that? College is supposed to be character building, consider this a character building activity. Besides, if I helped you out who would watch my car?" Itachi loved torturing his little brother more than anything, but today even Itachi was aware that he was pushing it. Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi sent him to the college where he new that a certain Naruto Uzumaki would be attending. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's childhood best if not only friend, his first bond, his first experience with someone that he could relate to on a deeper level then most people, his first rivalry, and his first crush. The two had grown apart over the years when Itachi got his new job; Sasuke was dragged off on the other end of the country, losing all contact. Itachi knew of his brother's bittersweet memories of the boy that forever helped shape him. He knew also, how much Sasuke had changed after moving away from the boy and rather uncharacteristically of him, Itachi wanted to see his brother smile again. Itachi himself chuckled at the thought. "- 'tachi are you even listening to me. I've done everything now. You don't need to lift a finger. Go back home I don't need your service anymore. Ok?"

"Sure" Itachi said spacily before clambering into his silver mustang and beginning to drive off. However, just as Sasuke was turning around to go into his dorm room the car's owner suddenly slammed on the brakes, rolled down the window, and then shouted " I'll miss ya Sasu-chan" before continuing to drive off ignoring the curses and damnations to hell that Sasuke began to send him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I rushed to get this out. This chapter is slightly longer then the last, but for the most part I will keep my chapters short and frequent because I don't like skipping around. Tell me what you think people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though.

Latest Items

Sasuke had his share of fan girls over the years and it seemed the college would be no different. Except the living conditions were closer. So, it was no surprise while walking back to his dorm after getting what he viewed as a well deserved coffee, Sasuke was bombarded with high pitched shrills of joy. This did not surprise to Uchiha at all.

He didn't expect to fall in love though, not with one of these trashy girls that through themselves at him. Love wasn't what he was looking for. He didn't believe in it. The only person he ever felt kindly to outside of his family was his best friend from growing up. He still liked Itachi back then too. That is, before he ripped him away from the blonde without letting him say good-bye, without warning, without just cause. No, Sasuke didn't expect to fall in love with any of the kids here the only thing that he wished was to stare into the eyes that made him feel remotely human, but Sasuke knew he wasn't going to see them again. Itachi had made sure of that.

However, even Uchihas are wrong.

Once he began to approach his door he noticed something different. He knew by the wipe off board on the door that his roommate had moved in and probably stolen his bed. Sasuke could also hear the sound of a heavy bass drum through the door. After glaring at the white board that read "Leave a message bitches" on it for a few minutes debating whether to go in or not Sasuke was not left with a choice. The door flew open and two giggling girls came stumbling out practically running into the Uchiha. Their reaction surprised him. The two simply said sorry and continued stumbling down the hall discussing how hot the apparent "Ru" was. It was the first time in years he had gotten that reaction from a girl, Sasuke wasn't sure how to react to this, but decided although from what he could tell his roommate would be loud and a decent fan girl shield. That fact, made Sasuke very happy, well at least the second half did.

Seeing as the door was wide open Sasuke really had no choice, but to walk in. More boxes were sprawled out on the floor along with a pair of converse and there was now a figure in cargo shorts and a black hoodie (hood up) on the bigger/ bottom bunk. The figure was currently nodding his head along to what Sasuke identified as Say Anything's "Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too". Not sure really what to do with himself Sasuke really just tried to climb on his bunk without disturbing his roommate. He tried and failed. As he began to approach the bed the figure jumped up in an attempt to go to the bathroom and ran quite literally into Sasuke.

The fall happened in a blur. One second Sasuke was walking up to his bed, the next he was lying on the floor with somebody on top of him, a thigh in his groin, and a head on his chest. The position was awkward to say the least, not to mention the door was still wide open. His roommate groaned and looked up at Sasuke causing his hood to fall off revealing a mop of blonde hair, creamy tan skin with three whisker like scars on either cheek, and deep mesmerizing azure eyes.

For the first time since he was 15, Sasuke was proven wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I had to throw this in here and break up what was going on the the last two chapters. This is what happened between Sasuke and Naruto, you will need this to understand the rest of the story. Well on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto

Latest Items

"Kiba's party is going to be the shit man! Don't ya think Sas?" the speaker had been trying to convince Sasuke to go with him for about a week straight and he finally gave in. an hour before the party was going to start. Sasuke lived an hour and a half from Kiba's house lucky for both of them Sasuke had just gotten his drivers permit so they were off in Itachi's black convertible before he could stop them.

"Come down dobe", Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who was practically twitching out of joy. Sasuke couldn't help but think how cute Naruto had looked all this week giving him his signature puppy dog eyes and him begging him to go to the party. The entire time Sasuke just attempted to imagine him begging for something else.

"Aw, your no fun. You gotta loosen up. I mean we're 15 and we are going to the best party of the year. Lighten up Sas."

"No"

"Come on there is going to be music, girls, dancing, alcohol, and um some other stuff... maybe even some little tiny finger sandwiches. I know you love little tiny finger sandwiches."

At this Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow. Naruto never failed to amaze him with his stupidity, but he believed this was a record. It didn't even deserve a comment. However, Sasuke's silence gave Naruto a smug grin on his face, one that he only got when he believes he won an argument.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Naruto rambling on and on about random things and Sasuke just nodding his head secretly plotting a way to get Naruto alone and tell him his feelings. However, once they got to Kiba's house and found a place to park Naruto was out of the car and running toward the front door before Sasuke could unbuckle his seat belt. It was going to be a long night.

Several hours and attempts on his life into the party Sasuke found Naruto smashed out of his mind on the dance floor grinding with everyone guys and girls alike. However, when the song change and Naruto spotted Sasuke he ran over to him much the displeasure of the girls that were sandwiching him at the time. "See Sasuke, I told you there would be little tiny finger sandwiches." It had always amazed Sasuke how sober Naruto sounded when he was clearly not.

" Um... I think that was different kind of sandwich Naruto." Sasuke replied not bothering to explain to the drunken blonde who was now using him as a support beam, arms around Sasuke neck leg almost giving way.

"Oh well that's no fun" Naruto's hands slipped and he almost fell over causing Sasuke to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist in an attempt to keep him up right.

"Naruto, I know your having fun, but I have to take you home okay? If she isn't asleep yet I'll wait with you till she is kay?" Sasuke spoke deliberately slowly to the blonde could comprehend him. He currently just nodded along and wrapped his arms around Sasuke again not even bothering to try to move walk himself; they had been through this before.

"Sas could you carry me, my legs feel like Jell-O?" Sasuke couldn't really deny the blonde in the entire time they had known each other Sasuke had felt something towards the blonde now in his arms. If it was love or not he couldn't tell, but he knew he felt more then just friendship to his dobe. So on the way to the car with the babbling Naruto in his arms Sasuke decided that he would tell the blonde his feelings before the night was over regardless if the blonde remembered anything in the morning.

The entire drive to Naruto's house Sasuke tuned out Naruto's rambling thinking of how he could confess to the blonde. That is until he was pulled put of his thoughts when set blonde began tugging on his arm. "Yah, Nars what the matter?"

"Um...well" The blonde had sobered up considerably after finding some pretzels in Itachi's car. He was now blushing furiously as he looked at Sasuke. "I think that I... that is to say I... I think I love you"

Sasuke slammed on the brakes almost causing and accident. He then instantly pulled over in the nearest parking lot and turned to stare at Naruto. " You what?" was all that would come out of Sasuke's mouth.

The blonde now looked on the onset of tears." Never mind I shouldn't have said anything I'll just walk home." Naruto hopped out of the car and began to stumble away still not completely sober. Sasuke chased after him, he was pissed to say the least, and Naruto had beaten him to the punch.

"Naruto wait"

"No"

"Naruto"

"Go away"

"Naruto"

"Your fat" That was the last straw Sasuke had caught up with Naruto, grabbed his arm, and spun him around. The blonde glared and said, "What do you want?"

"To do this" Without further ado Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and kissed him until somebody on the road honked/ whistled at them.

Sasuke drove him home and kissed him one more time with a promise to discuss their new status in the morning. The only problem was when Sasuke woke up in the morning he was on a plane and Itachi was right next to him.

"Where the fuck am I?" Sasuke asked glaring at his brother wanting nothing more then to be with his Naruto again.

"We, my cute not so innocent little brother, are moving. I meant to tell you a while ago, but it must of slipped my mind. We left everything back home I left a note for that blonde of yours. We won't be returning anytime soon." Itachi stated all of this with a smile on his face clearly not realizing how much hate was now coming off of his brother. Luckily it was a private plane because Sasuke stood up, punched his brother, and walked to the back of the plane wanting nothing more, but to die as memories of the previous night flooded his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Gah, it took me forever to get this next chappie up and it could not have been done without the help of my best friend in the entire world, Mallory aka Photomosaic777. She wrote half and I wrote the other if you can tell who wrote what I'll give you a cookie. I hope you guys like this chapter and I sort of have a plot now, pretty nifty. Oh and I would like to thank everybody that reviewed when I got them I started jumping up and down, my mom thought I was high hehe opps.

Disclaimer: I (well perhaps We in the case) don't own Naruto. sniff

**Latest Items**

Both bodies remained motionless for the time being, neither dared to move. Neither could identify the feeling that paralyzed them whether it was love, hate, or pain, maybe even a combination of them all, but due to that fact that they are all so similar it was hard to tell. Then again it is unsure that it really mattered what they felt because they both felt. For the first time in years, their hearts molded and became somewhat whole most of the pieces came together for a time being. Neither dared to break the silence or change the song in the background of it all. The person who did break the silence was ironically the person who started it. It was at that moment that Itachi burst through open door and began to ramble about how much he already missed his 'beloved little brother' when he noticed the rather awkward position the two on the floor were in. "Well look what we have here, I didn't expect you two to be at it already, but then again I guess that old habits die hard"

Naruto was the first one that moved. He simply sat up, which inadvertantly just put his knee in a more awkward position for Sasuke. "Well, Sasuke-teme made sure that they did."

To say Sasuke was shocked at the blonde's reaction would be an understatement. Did he not know that it was Itachi's fault? That every time he tried to call Itachi would rip the phone away? That Sasuke didn't know he would be moving away from the blonde till he was on the plane? That Sasuke was pretty certain that his feelings had remained the same? Clearly Naruto was as clueless as ever. Sasuke was determined to fix this some how. He could no bare to see the hurt look know pouring from Naruto's eyes. So he got himself to stand up, pushed Itachi out of the door, and locked it. He did all of this very swiftly and with the graceful motion only Uchihas could pull off without trying to or looking like a complete idiot while doing so. Now came the hard part. Now came the talking part. The only part that Sasuke, like any Uchiha, wasn't very accomplished in. Low social skills do often come hand in hand with brilliance after all. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth several times accomplishing nothing aside from looking like a fish. Finally he came out with a " Na…ru..to…hehe…um…I think that we need to talk."

Which resulted in a "Well no shit Sherlock" from Naruto who continued to merely stare at Sasuke expectantly before remembering the Uchiha's problem with expressing any emotional thought. Feeling some sympathy, although he didn't think Sasuke deserved any, he started off the conversation. "Sasuke, I don't know what happened to you, but you screwed up big time."

Sasuke at first merely nodded in response before saying "Yeah, I know, but well… it wasn't my fault."

Naruto was surprised. He knew that Sasuke only talked to him, but coming out so formally made him want to believe Sasuke he just wasn't sure if he could. So, when Sasuke began to speak again, this time in sort of a rant, explaining what happened Naruto knew he was truthful in his apology. When Sasuke was done Naruto didn't want to push him any further. He could tell the Uchiha had already gone over his allotted word count for the day so he saved him the trouble of ending the conversation. However, Sasuke started rambling on again how sorry he was so Naruto felt the need to interrupt him. Sasuke was too cute when he was rambling not to forgive him. "Ok."

Sasuke looked up surprised before saying, "Are you sure? I mean you and me are we like ya know again"

"Well not like ya know ya know, but friendship is a start to that I suppose."

The Uchiha smiled as his roommate finished speaking. But to Naruto, that smile seemed out of place. It didn't belong on Sasuke's face. It was a genuine smile, far different than the ones he remembered. Not at all like the fake ones he used to please others. It was a smile that hadn't been used in years. The whisker-cheeked boy simply grinned in response.

The mood had lightened from awkward and emotional to calm and friendly. The duo expected the intrusion of the man whom both despised at the moment. And what kind of older sibling would let his younger brother down? At times like this, certainly not Itachi. He pried open the door after painstakingly picking the lock. The door swung open, revealing faces unknown to them. No doubt they stopped to watch the older Uchiha's rage as he fiddled with the doorknob. Their soon to be classmates.

Naruto felt as though he had been caught committing a crime. His black haired friend, on the other hand, felt nothing aside from his well hidden lust for the blonde.

Itachi looked sneakily behind him. A large crowd had formed behind him, and it seemed to be growing by the second. Sasuke mentally prayed that his scheming brother wouldn't make a scene. Much to the younger boy's discomfort, Itachi attempted to embarrass him.

"Sasu-kun!!" He wailed, hands stuck to either side of his face, his mouth taking on the form of an 'O'. He frantically shook his head to both sides, somewhat stomping his feet and screaming the entire time.

Sasuke fumed on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to knock-out his annoying sibling. However, he maintained a cool expression. If only the same could be said for his companion, whom was still sitting on the floor in front of Sasuke.

The blonde was shaking. He looked at so many eyes. They easily returned the stare but, if possible, with much wider eyes.

A voice, calm yet menacing, broke all forms of stares. "Reunited? I see... Let's celebrate, shall we?"

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto's fear dissolved as the words were spoken. The blonde finally stood up after several minutes of sitting on the floor like an oaf. He strode out of the room and into the open corridor. The young Uchiha followed him, with fluid movements, soon after. By now, most of the crowd had moved on. Although, many wanted to know what the two had been doing in a locked dorm at noon. Even Itachi seemed bored stiff at the current moment. He whispered a "See you later" to his brother and fled to his car. Or so it seemed.

The reunited friends followed the teen who had spoken out. Going to lunch with one of the most fear and most misunderstood students on campus. The seemingly anarchic and fully insomniac Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: It took less time to get this one out (Mal you kick ass), but this will probably be the last chapter for a couple weeks as I will be out of the country for two weeks starting next Sunday. While I am there I will have no internet leaving me to hand write the new chapter while having no means to post it. I hope you guys like this one. This one was worked on the hardest and is the longest. I hope you like it. On a side note Sasuke's official theme song is 'Close Your Eyes To See' by Circa Survive. If you want to hear it let me know and I'll get it for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I win the lottery I will buy it along with Sasuke man slaves for me and all of my reviewers.

**Latest Items**

"I want to get ramen and Sasuke is paying for it." The blonde was now dragging his two companions down the street to the ramen shack. Having just been in this city for all of what Sasuke assumed was 2 hours, this knowing Naruto, was not surprising. It seemed that some things never changed, Naruto's bottomless pit of a stomach being one of them.

"Dobe," it was the only response that Sasuke felt he could safely give. It was typical banter between the two of them and because Sasuke felt such a statement deserved a insult. However, he was still on not so solid ground with his former best friends and Sasuke didn't like the look that Gaara was giving him. He knew that look, that was his 'We are talking in private ASAP and this conversation might involve me kicking your ass by the end of it if I don't like what you have to say.' Yes, it was amazing what the slight furrow of almost nonexistent eye brows could do.

"Shut up, fat ass" Naruto said this with a rather smug look on his face. He was clearly enjoying the company of Sasuke. However, Naruto thought that it was weird that after being apart for so many years the three of them went back to being normal again. However, Naruto had ramen on the brain so that thought was quickly dismissed.

"Wow, that's a new one. Gaara did he get that from you?" Sasuke need to break the ice somehow, perhaps conversation could do it. Although knowing Gaara he doubted it, but you never know a lot of things can happen when your friends with Naruto.

"No." The Uchiha was pissing him off. How could he just waltz right back into their lives just once he and Naruto thought they were healing and screw everything up? 'This better have something to do with his jack ass of a brother,' he thought.

"Sasuke baka, you haven't changed at all. You're still all stoic and you clearly think that you're more important than you actually are. You even look the same." 'Haha, I used a big word.' Naruto was truly an idiot of titanic proportions.

"I could say the same for you. At least you seemed to have grown a bit." Conversation was not always Sasuke's best skill and it had grown rusty over the years, but something about Naruto made him feel like everything was going to be okay again. He had always done that to him. It was like the blond held some hidden power over everybody, like he secretly held control over people's emotions. It was impossible to be in the same vicinity of Naruto and be in a bad mood.

"A bit? A bit?! Jack ass I'll have you know that I am now 5 feet, 11 and 3⁄4 inches tall. Beat that."

"Naruto, Sasuke and I have been 6 foot 3 since the beginning of 9th grade. And we keep getting taller." It was then Gaara felt he had to stop sending the Uchiha glares and join the conversation. The thought of Naruto being tall and beating them in something other than having more emotion was utterly absurd to him. He could not help picking on him when his height was mentioned. He also knew that if the Uchiha wasn't back on his good side again then he would have kicked his ass for insulting his height so Gaara felt he could trust Sasuke a bit more.

"Oh yeah." 'Damn tall bastards.' Yet again that thought was dismissed form Naruto's mind, they were nearing the ramen shack after all.

"Dumb ass" Whether it was Gaara or Sasuke that said this Naruto couldn't tell and honestly he didn't really care, he could smell his second true love in the air and he was determined to get to its sources.

"Look we're here." One of them said it, but Naruto again didn't know or care who because he was already on his way into the shack, his body shaking in pleasure.

For the next half hour of the lunch no talking was done. Naruto merely sat there inhaling all that was in front of him until he had to go to the bathroom. So he stood up, without warning, and ran off knocking things over in the rush to get back to his ramen. This left Sasuke, Gaara, and a mountain of empty ramen bowls at the table engulfed in a sea of death glares and an awkward silence that needed to be broken, and the bowls obviously weren't going to be the ones that did that. So Sasuke took a shot at it. "So… Gaara... I think that… um…hehe.. well…you know..—"

"You have some explaining to do Uchiha," Gaara cut him off. He couldn't stand incessant Uchiha rambling. He wanted to cut to the chase before Naruto got back from his bathroom break.

"Don't Uchiha me, Sabaku. I know you're one for grudges, but don't pawn everything off on me like you always do. Not until I tell you first hand what really happened."

"Fine." He shifted his position and, taking a rather bored stance, he rested his head in his palms. He seriously wanted to move this conversation along, he hated opening up even to his friends, well ex-friend in this case.

"What?" Sasuke did not expect such a human response from Gaara. It was eerie.

"I said fine. In your long absence was all your intelligence stripped away?"

"Um, no. So about what happened." Sasuke did not want to have to explain what happened at this party as well as his absence. Talking to Gaara was like having a conversation with a wall, which Uchihas rarely did. Well, the sane ones at least. He gulped before continuing. "I went to Kiba's party right? You know what happened there I'm assuming?"

"Hn. Naruto told me between sobs once and we never spoke of it again. He simply refused. You better have a good explanation; you can't hurt him like this and get away with it. You know that, right?" Gaara was fully attempting a guilt trip in this situation and in his mind Sasuke deserved much worse, but he knew that Naruto would not stand for it.

"Yeah, I know it all too well actually. Well my brother got this promotion that involved us moving to Europe. We were to leave the day after Kiba's party, the only thing is he didn't tell me. That is, not until I woke up on the plane ride there. He made me leave everything behind. I couldn't call because Itachi wouldn't let me and I didn't know the code thing. I know it is a lame excuse, and I probably wouldn't buy it if someone fed it to me, but Gaara I am being honest."

That was not what Gaara was expecting. He was in a slight state of shock, but he didn't want Sasuke to know that. After all, being shocked was a sign of weakness. Sasuke was not allowed to see him weak while trying to evoke fear into him, so he blurted out, "Do you know what Naruto went through?!"

"No, but I can't assume it was good." Sasuke assumed, in this case, blunt honesty would work best when reasoning with Gaara.

"It wasn't; he became severely depressed and started cutting. He went to the hospital for it. Eventually he just put up a shell. His eyes clouded over like they did after his parents died. I hadn't seen him that depressed in years."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Cutting was, if anybody's, his thing they had decided it once after seeing that episode of 'Friends'. He didn't know what to say, but "I hate Itachi" slipped out with such a tone of pure hatred and venom nobody would deny the truth in those three words.

Again, Gaara was shocked by Sasuke's answer, but he also figured blunt truth was the best way to deal with Sasuke. So he simply stated, "As do I"

"Gaara, I know that you probably can't trust me again, but I am asking you—"

"You are on probation." Gaara decided to shake things up and get to the point, he could see Naruto coming out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"You really are stupid Uchiha. I said you are on probation. You can't lie to me, nobody can. So I believe you, but I can't forgive you."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Good." There now, that issue was over and dealt with. The tension was almost completely dropped at this point in time. Both had seen Naruto coming back to the table and both were shocked when he sat down and called the waiter for the bill. He could have eaten at least three more bowls.

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged glances before staring at the blonde's face. He wore a plastered on smile and his eyes glimmered in the lighting. His friends couldn't help but think it was just a façade. That what he felt was far from what he looked like he felt. Somewhere underneath his expression was an underlying and dormant fear of some sort. And, for the split second his eyes faltered, Sasuke and Gaara knew they were correct.

"Naruto..." Maybe Gaara could ease him into talking about it. He had been with the blonde for all of Sasuke's presence and lack-there-of. He got him through the years the Uchiha wasn't around. The possibility of Gaara finding out why Naruto felt this way was quite high. Higher than the Uchiha's were, at least.

The blonde hadn't responded to his name. Which was odd; he usually looked up when he heard his name. Naruto's eyes hadn't even blinked at Gaara addressing him. The taller boys picked up on his wavelength, trying to find the flow of emotions under his skin. They sensed he was afraid ever since he came out of the bathroom, and they were right. But, since they didn't know who or what had... Wait—who?

"Who?!" Sasuke yelled the word, hitting his fist on the table. Gaara stared at him thinking the same thoughts. "Who Naruto? Who got you in your present state of mind?!"

He was shocked. Not by the fact they had guessed what he felt. He knew they always tried to know what he really was thinking and feeling. He was now stunned by the man standing where he just exited. Now he really needed to run.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and it led him to the man. The same man who caused this. The man he was unlucky enough to call his family. He glared at the man clad in black and blue. Gaara pulled Naruto to his other side so he was between his red- and black-haired friends. Gaara and Sasuke were giving Itachi their deathly version of a normal glare even though they doubted he could see it.

The man approached the three sitting down and smiled. The second he made eye contact with the blonde, he received an uppercut to his stomach. Itachi bent over so he was stared straight into Sasuke's emotionless eyes. "So..." The whisper was faint so only his brother could hear. "Did your little lover tell you what happened in the—"

Gaara interrupted him mid-sentence was a kick to the jaw. "Shut up you freak." Itachi's attention swiveled towards the red head, forgetting completely about his brother. Gaara hoped this would give Sasuke enough time to attack again.

And it had. For as soon as Itachi turned his head, Sasuke grabbed his collar and forced him into the dirt. Outnumbering him, Gaara and Sasuke decided to make it fun. Every once in a while they'd switch up their attacks and ambushes. No matter how smart Itachi was, he always fell into them. 'It's like he wants to be beaten up...' That thought alone gave Sasuke more proof against Itachi's questionable sanity.

The two ran back to the dorms. "Hey Uchiha," Gaara laughed. "I think we make a pretty kick ass team." Sasuke glanced over at the boy running next to him.

They all but knocked down the door in the rush to get inside. Naruto was curled up, arms wrapped around his knees, on the bed farthest from the door. Sasuke's bed. His back was turned to the two but they imagined what his face looked like. Itachi had harassed him. And in the bathroom at a public place!

The two walked towards the blonde and took their place on either side of him. "Great... He's asleep." Gaara's expression was playfully unpleased. "Looks like we'll have to talk to him tomorrow..."

"Hn." Sasuke was tired and his right arm hurt. Needless to say he wasn't exactly in the kind of 'Hey lets talk about nothing while our best friend sleeps off a lifetime of being harassed by your brother' mood. "Hey," he whispered to Gaara while walking towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna change into my pajamas, do you mind moving Naruto to his bed? I don't like sharing mine."

Gaara simply shook his head and let a sigh escape from his lungs. "Okay, but after that I'm out of here. I need to get back to my dorm before I'm too lazy to finish studying and homework." With that said, Sasuke walked closed the door behind him while Naruto was being moved. "Night Naruto," the boy whispered into his friend's ear and silently exited the room.


End file.
